Pokemon End Time
by DXslayer
Summary: Ok here is the third part in the Blaze Ketchum series and yes this is Pokemon: The Banished Years i just changed the name
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me.  
  
New Beginnings  
  
Years past and things change. All of Blaze's pokemon had decided to join the resistance in hopes that they can at least avenge the death of there friend. Of course Delia had raised little Ashura Blaze Ketchum to the best of her abilities and had been commented that she did a very good job. [So as not to bore you with what happened with Ash's journey just watch the show. Although ignore the events of the Master league.]  
  
Today we join a man clad in black walking along a path.  
  
'Hi, I suppose your wondering why I'm here and not Ash. Don't worry he will join up in a little while but right now I want to tell you a little bit about myself. First off my name is Banished, I am the Ultimate Master of the Banished order, hence my name. I know nothing of my life before I joined the order some 17 years ago. Now I suppose you're wondering. Who are the Banished? Well we are the guys who keep the general human population from knowing about the war with the Demons. The only ones who know about the war are those in the Pokemon Resistance headed by The Warriors, and those who are in the Banished Order.' Explained Banished  
  
As he was walking along he came upon an area of the road that had some torn cloths and blood covered the ground and went up the trail.  
  
'Better go see if there still alive.' thought Banished  
  
As he walked there was more and more blood that covered the ground and when he finally found the source of the blood. There was a girl that was lying on the ground, in the nude, dirty, and knocked out.  
  
"Well at least your still alive." said Banished as he brought out a case and brought out a black ball and threw it. In a puff of smoke there appeared a house, in fact a fairly large house. "Come on kid don't worry I'll help you." said Banished as he brought her into his arm and carried her into the house.  
  
The Girl didn't look all that old, only about 16 to 18 by his guesses; she was 5' 9" with a strong build, her hair was orangey-red, and during a moment of being awake, has sea blue eyes.  
  
Several hours later it was dark and the girl was lying in a bed still sleeping and Banished was sitting at a desk with a tape recorder sitting on the desk.  
  
"Preliminary report. When I found the subject there was bleeding from multiple cuts all over the skin and from the vaginal area. There are bruises on the wrists, breasts, groin area, and in the inner thy. However there were some cuts inside the vagina. When I got there was massive bleeding inside the vaginal area that was later on treated the stitched up. Further study is needed but from what I have gathered I would have to say that one of my kind was the one responsible for her condition. What is odd is that there are some claw marks starting from her collar bone going all way down to her nipple. Like I said further analysis is needed." said Banished as he shut off the light and started heading to bed.  
  
Just then a beep came from his Vid-phone.  
  
"Hello. Oh hey Tom." said Banished  
  
"Hey Banished I just came here to tell you that your future trainee is near your position. By now you should have met up with him. How come?" questioned Tom  
  
"I got held up." stated Banished simply.  
  
"Not again you have got to stop doing this. You know he's done too much for the Order for them to simply get him kicked out." said Tom  
  
"He should not have been allowed the honor of being a Banished." said Banished  
  
"I don't blame you. So what is it this time?" asked Tom  
  
"Small girl. The same one who's been traveling with him now for a year." said Banished  
  
"What makes you think she's the same one?" said Tom  
  
"Here's the data I collected from her examination." said Banished as he plugged his recorder into the Vid-Phone  
  
"Huh sure looks like his handy work. You sure she's alive? No one should have been able to survive these kinds of injuries." said Tom  
  
"Yep I'm sure she's still alive and she's resting right now." said Banished  
  
"Alright you make sure she doesn't die like the last three you found and maybe this time we can get him kicked out for good." said Tom  
  
"I'll make damn sure she doesn't die." said Banished  
  
"Ok just don't forget to meet your Trainee tomorrow ok?" said Tom  
  
"Don't worry I'll meet him tomorrow." said Banished  
  
"Good just so you don't forget here's his picture." said Tom  
  
It showed a picture of Ash. He didn't change a lot from his kid days. Heck he mostly changed in voice how tall he got.  
  
"Ok now if you don't mind I'm going to bed for the night." said Banished as he hung up the phone and went to bed.  
  
Well that's chapter 1 and I hope you like it. Oh and sorry if this seems a bit off. You see I did this at 4:00 in the mourning and I'm severally tired right now. 


	2. Ash's Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Ash's Arrival  
  
As the girl lay sleeping Banished woke up and started his day. He went over his list for the day and decided to get an early start on things.  
  
"Well I have to go now so please don't do anything stupid." said Banished to the sleeping girl as he left the house  
  
As Banished raced through the foliage the feel of the wind felt great as he ran to find his target and see if he was worthy to participate in the Banished League.  
  
Right now we join Ash as he is feeding his pokemon there breakfast.  
  
"Eat up guys there's plenty of that where it came from." said Ash as he pored the last bowl for Bulbasaur.  
  
The past four years have been nice to out favorite guy. After having defeated his rival there were very few trainers that could even put up a fight with the level his pokemon are on. Oh yea sure the benefit of being the current Johto League Champion is that there were plenty of girls after him. But what girl could come close to the one he lost when he first won the championship. Yep that's right he misses Misty, a lot.  
  
"Ash Ketchum." said Banished as he came from out of no where.  
  
"Yea, you want a match." said Ash  
  
"Of course." said Banished as he pulled out one of his pokeballs, "Go Jynx."  
  
"Jynx, what an odd way to start a match. Ok then for your ice type I'll send out my fire type. Go Charizard." said Ash as he ordered his pokemon onto the field. Alright so I'm giving him a different line up. Don't worry though you'll find out what pokemon he has.  
  
"Don't worry you'll find I'm more then a match. Jynx Ice Beam." ordered Jynx as it released an Ice Beam but Charizard barely dodged it.  
  
"Charizard Slash." said Ash as Charizard moved in to give the pokemon a good Slash.  
  
However before Charizard was able to get near, Jynx was all of a sudden in front of it and used an Ice Punch on his stomach.  
  
"Charizard are you alright" yelled Ash  
  
Charizard just nodded as it tried again, this time in full rage, to Slash but instead of getting a frozen midsection instead Jynx jumped into the air and used Psy Beam.  
  
"CHARIZARD" yelled Ash as the dragon fell to the ground  
  
"Guess you weren't going to be the challenge I thought you were going to be." said Banished  
  
"How did you do that? You didn't even give an order." said Ash  
  
"No, I didn't. I taught her to analyze and attack on her own." said Banished  
  
"Wow. Ok so for my next pokemon I'll choose." said Ash  
  
"Don't bother you'll just lose." said Banished  
  
"Oh and what makes you think that will happen." said Ash defensibly  
  
"Because Jynx managed to beat your Charizard easily and he was your strongest pokemon." said Banished  
  
"Charizard isn't my strongest pokemon. Pikachu is." said Ash  
  
"I said strongest, I didn't say most powerful." stated Banished  
  
"Oh." said Ash  
  
"But the good news is, is that you are strong enough to join the Banished League." said Banished  
  
"What's that?" wondered Ash  
  
"It's a League exclusive to certain people. It's designed for those who want only to improve the abilities of their pokemon and themselves at the same time." said Banished  
  
"Give me a minute I want to talk about it to my friends." said Ash  
  
Just then he and his pokemon got in a circle and you can hear little whispers could be heard and then they were standing in a straight line.  
  
"You have yourself a trainer." said Ash as he extended his hand  
  
"Welcome to the Banished League." said Banished as he grabbed Ash's hand and shook it.  
  
Well that's it and I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and a few things I think I should mention. First off please be a responsible reader and review. After all if you feed my ego it will get them chapters out faster. Ok now the Art contest is still going on and don't forget there are three chances to win. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about find my previous story and read the last chapter is has the details. 


	3. The Girls Story

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
The Girls Story  
  
"Well here's my home." said Banished as he opened the door.  
  
As Ash and Pikachu entered the house they couldn't help but look around. The place was nice, in a dark kind of way, and also cozy, defiantly been lived in.  
  
"Ok now I'm going to lay down a few ground rules for you. First off there is a room here that has you can only access by a password. Do not enter that room. Other then that treat this house like you would your own house." said Banished  
  
"Ok. Where do I sleep?" asked Ash  
  
"In the room down the hall. No if you don't mind I have to check on something." said Banished as he went into the locked room  
  
"I wonder what's in there?" question Ash as he was looking at Pikachu  
  
Pikachu just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
*In the room*  
  
Banished entered the room and closed the door.  
  
"Hi." said the girl  
  
"So you can talk." commented Banished  
  
"Very funny." said the girl  
  
"So can you tell me your name?" asked Banished  
  
"Misty. Misty Waterflower." said Misty  
  
"Well today were going to take care of those wounds of yours." said Banished as he moved a piece of equipment over Misty  
  
"What is that?" asked Misty  
  
"This is a little something that will heal your wounds. Well your physical ones." said Banished  
  
Banished pushed a few buttons and then a faint red glow went over her body.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I need something from you." said Banished  
  
"What?" asked Misty  
  
"Just something from your memories. All you have to do in just lie down and go to sleep." said Banished  
  
"Ok." said Misty as she did just that  
  
'It's strange though. When you look into that girls eyes she seems to be dead.' thought Banished as he place two fingers on her forehead. Banished searched through all of her memories until he found what he was looking for.  
  
*Back in the Past*  
  
The day started out like any other. She woke up and made Breakfast for the two. Of course once Steve woke up all hell broke loose.  
  
"This isn't what I wanted for breakfast you stupid bitch." said Steve as he slapped Misty to the ground  
  
"I'm sorry I'll make whatever you want. Just don't hit me again." pleaded Misty  
  
"Fine I won't hit you. In return you have to give me my usual treatment." said Steve as he sat down on the rock  
  
Misty got down on her knees and started unzipping his pants. [I don't think I need to tell you what she's going to do right. And if you don't know what's going to happen then what are you doing reading this fanfic.]  
  
Half an hour later he was finished.  
  
"Swallow it." ordered Steve  
  
Misty swallowed it in fear of what else he might do.  
  
"And how many times have I told you to not use your teeth." said Steve as he slapped her to the ground again  
  
"I'm sorry." said Misty  
  
"Fine, just make breakfast and then lets go." said Steve  
  
Misty made breakfast and then they packed up and left.  
  
However along the way something very bad happened.  
  
"Stop." ordered Steve  
  
Just then Steve pushed Misty to the ground and laid on top of her.  
  
"How many times have I told you to not use your teeth Mist." said Steve as he called out two of his pokemon.  
  
"I told you to now call me that." said Misty as she started getting some of the old fire back into her, which was soundly punched out of her again.  
  
"I'll call you what ever I want to you little slut." said Steve, "Don't worry boys you'll have her after I'm done with her."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Misty fearing the worst.  
  
"Well you see it's been such a long time since they've been with a female I just thought I would let them have you." said Steve  
  
"Let me go." ordered Misty  
  
"Oh don't worry it will be all over with in a few minutes." said Steve as he started ripping her shirt, "Machoke hold her arms."  
  
After he removed her pants he started taking off his own pants.  
  
"You know this reminds me of this one time I had a girl like this except she got away." said Steve, "You want to know what happened to her? She married that punk Blaze and then she had a son. The same son you fell in love with. That's why I found you out. Not because of your family riches. But because you feel in love with the son of the man I hated."  
  
Misty couldn't believe it. This was happening because of something some guy named Blaze did.  
  
"But that's in the past. Time to live in the present." said Steve  
  
Steve penetrated her very roughly. Now for a virgin it would be painful if it was consensual. But since it was rape, it was ten times worse.  
  
"God damn your tight." said Steve as he started thrusting into her very hard.  
  
Misty couldn't do a thing besides some just lying there and hope he finishes in a hurry. sadly though he didn't it was the worst hour in her life and she knew it was going to get worse once the pokemon get started.  
  
*Present*  
  
Banished couldn't take anymore of this. He took away his fingers and got up. He started walking out of the door. Not before he input a new command into the device, the thing responded with a cheerful 'Thank You' and with that he walked out of the room.  
  
"Ash." said Banished  
  
"Yea what's up?" asked Ash  
  
"I'm going to leave on business for a few days. I want you to take care of the person in that room until I get back." said Banished as he gave Ash a piece of paper that had the pass code on.  
  
"Where will you be?" wondered Ash  
  
"Doing something I should have a long time ago." said Banished  
  
"Ok. Oh is there anything I should do?" asked Ash  
  
"Nothing major just talk to her, give her food, you know just keep her company." said Banished  
  
"Ok." said Ash  
  
With that the house in hoped of getting revenge.  
  
[the author is now hiding inside a steel box with the only way out is through this laptop.] sorry but its for my own protection from those that will probably want to kill me for the way I brought Misty in this. Ok now that I've got that in I hope those that don't go on a Duncman killing hunt I hope will be responsible to review. Now for some good news. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP and yes Steve will get what's coming to him. I'm sure that will keep you people happy. I hope. 


	4. What Goes Around Come's Around

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me I also don't own Dragonball Z or any of the moves so please don't sue me.  
  
What Goes Around Comes Around  
  
He felt the wind rush by him as he continued his search. His search for the one who hurt that girl. However as his search began a man was sitting at a dance club celebrating his latest 'victory'.  
  
"Yea I fucked a ten. Hell the only bad thing is that it was a one night stand." said Steve  
  
"Really, she must have been loose." said one of his friends  
  
"Naw she was virgin tight, although I have to admit though she was a slut. How many people do you know are willing to fuck a pokemon?" questioned Steve  
  
"Are you serious?" questioned another guy  
  
"Its true man, she fucked my Charizard and Machoke." said Steve  
  
"So does this slut have a name?" asked the first guy  
  
"Misty Waterflower." said Steve  
  
"No way the fourth Sensational Sister, not to mention the only virgin in the bunch." said the second guy  
  
"She's not one now." commented Steve  
  
"So, tell us man, what she like?" asked the first guy  
  
"Tits that you would just love to squeeze, and a pussy that just won't quit." said Steve  
  
After he finished his little 'description' something flew through the air and landed on the table.  
  
"Hey what's this." said the second guy as he picked it up off of the table  
  
It was a coin the size of a half dollar with, to everyone besides Steve, very strange symbols.  
  
Steve however knew what the coin was. It's called a Tele-coin, it's a coin designed for those who are in the Banished Order to give a single telepathic message to those who are in the Order but are in the middle of the crowd.  
  
The message was very simple. 'Meet me on the roof'.  
  
"I have to go." said Steve as he got up and started walking out of the room.  
  
Steve walked out of the place and floated to the roof. When he got to the roof there was a man waiting for him. He was clad in all black, typical Banished armor, with a mask to cover his face that covered everything but his eyes. His eyes are exactly the same as his suit, black.  
  
"Ah Ultimate Master nice to finally see you in person." said Steve  
  
"I know what you did to that girl." said Banished  
  
"Oh you mean Misty, yea I'm sorry I let her live." said Steve  
  
"You will not get away with this." said Banished  
  
"Oh yea and how are you going to stop me." said Steve  
  
"Like this." stated Banished  
  
After he said that he was in front of Steve in a fraction of a second and punched him in the stomach. The punch had enough force to knock Steve on his hands and Knees.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT." said Steve after he some how'd mange to pick himself off of the floor.  
  
The next moment they were a blur. Banished was mostly on the defensive but even then it was still plain to see that he was winning. Just then Banished punched Steve in the face and knocked him into the sidewalk.  
  
"Let's see if you can handle this." said Steve as he brought his hands together, "Gallic Gun."  
  
The attack was easily batted away with a single swat of his arm.  
  
"Fine if slow and powerful won't work then lets try fast and deadly." said Steve, "Pin Missile."  
  
The attack was very small but was very fast. It moved so fast Banished couldn't stop it. The Pin Missile struck him right in the face. Normally it would have killed a person but it's time like these that Banished is glad that he wears a mask. But the bad news is that it had enough force to knock the mask right off of his face.  
  
"*Gasp* It's you, it can't be you. You're dead. You hear me YOU'RE DEAD, YOU'RE DEAD, YOU'RE DEAD, YOU'RE DEAD." said Steve as he recognized Banished and with every 'you're dead' he fired an energy beam.  
  
Each beam was either blocked or dodged with ease.  
  
"It's obvious you know who I once was. But that won't save you." stated Banished as he cupped his hands, "KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Banishes attack was huge. So big Steve could nether block or dodge it. After it finally hit him he was incinerated. All that was left of him was a single triangle shaped piece of metal. the piece of metal in question is a housing unit for the Nanobots that Banished use to give them long life and all of there power. It also allows a person to regenerate if they loose a limb. It can also bring back a person even if the only thing is the housing unit. Needless to say, so long as that still exists Steve will come back.  
  
"Don't worry Misty I'll make sure he doesn't harm another person again." said Banished as he picked up the housing unit and crushed it in his hands. Making sure Steve will not come back forever.  
  
Well that's chapter 4 and I hope you all enjoyed it especially since we no longer have to worry about Steve coming back. Oh before I forget the artist contest is still going on. Come on people I need more then just one person entering. 


	5. When The Cat's Away

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
When the Cat's away  
  
While Banished was doing his thing two people are going to meet for the first time in many years.  
  
"Pikachu Thunderbolt." yelled Ash as he was once again battling another upstart trainer.  
  
"PIKKKKKAAAAAACCCHHUUUUUU!" yelled Pikachu as he launched his thunderbolt and fried the opponents Raticate  
  
"Cross Bite." yelled the trainer as he picked up his roasted rat  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" asked Ash a little concerned  
  
"Yea he'll be fine. I think your Pikachu hurt his pride more then his body." said the Trainer, "Sorry I hate to talk and run but I have to get my Raticate to the nearest pokecenter now." With that the trainer ran off  
  
"Oh well might as well feed my pokemon." said Ash as he brought out some of Brock's pokefood.  
  
After Ash was done feeding his own pokemon he has decided that it was time to feed his own face.  
  
"Hey Pikachu I'm going to go feed out guest you want to come along?" asked Ash  
  
"Pika." said Pikachu as he nodded yes.  
  
As Ash entered the room he noticed the girl that was lying in the bed. Now I would like to point out that any 'normal' human would have recognized her right off of the bat, except that this is Ash were talking about here he's the only person that can make Wolverines [that's x-men for those of you who don't know] atamantium skull seem paper thin.  
  
"You know buddy she seems familiar." commented Ash  
  
Running on Ash's guess Pikachu had decided that see if he could pick up the girls scent. Boy was he surprised when he finally got her scent.  
  
"Pika pika." said Pikachu as he tugged on Ash's leg  
  
"What is it?" asked Ash  
  
Pikachu started to try and tell Ash just who this girl is but the poor boy just couldn't understand Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu slow down I can't understand you." said Ash  
  
Pikachu had decided to not try to explain and instead try and see if he can show his trainer. Pikachu hopped onto the bed and started pointed at the girl, and then he started forming his hair into the exact shape of Misty.  
  
"Hmm that looks like Misty's hair style." said Ash  
  
"Pika." said Pikachu doing Ash's victory sign  
  
"You saying this is one of Misty's sisters." said Pikachu  
  
*BAM* anime sweat drop  
  
Pikachu is starting to get mad at his friends thickness. Can you guess what he does when he gets frustrated? That's right he shocks Ash.  
  
"Wahhhhhh Pikachu what did I do wrong?" asked Ash  
  
"Pikachu pi." said Pikachu translated it means, "That is Misty you idiot."  
  
"What????" said a bewildered Ash  
  
Now that he took a closer look at her he noticed that it is her. Her angle like beauty, her fire like hair, which has now grown just a little past her shoulder, her milky white skin, though while her eyes were closed, her ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Misty." said Ash  
  
'What could have happened to her.' thought Ash  
  
Ash was referring to how she looked. Not that she had any injuries on her face. No it was just that something seemed to be missing from her. Probably the fire she use to have in her face.  
  
Just then he noticed a board sitting on the desk that was on the other side of the room. He walked over, picked it up, and started reading it.  
  
'Oh my god.' thought a completely shocked Ash as he finished reading the report.  
  
*Poke translator on*  
  
"Ash there's something else I'm still trying to figure out. I also picked up the scents of three other beings. One I know is a human, the other two are a Charizard and a Machoke." said Pikachu  
  
"Here read this." said Ash as he handed Pikachu the report  
  
It times like these that Pikachu is glad that Ash taught him how to read human.  
  
After reading the report Pikachu was so surprised that he dropped it to the floor.  
  
"Huh who's there." said Misty while waking up.  
  
"Misty." said Ash as he rushed to her side  
  
"Who are you?" said Misty  
  
"Misty it's me Ash Ketchum." said Ash  
  
"Ash.. Oh my god Ash." said Misty as she grabbed Ash into an embrace.  
  
"Misty." was all Ash could say  
  
It was then that Misty noticed something different about her. Or rather something lacking. All of the cuts, scrapes, and bruises all over her body were gone. Heck there wasn't even a trace of a scar.  
  
"Say Ash can we talk outside. I've been stuck in this room now for two days." said Misty  
  
"Sure come on." said Ash as he helped Misty get out of her bed.  
  
When the three had gotten outside they saw two people, Brock and Officer Jenny.  
  
"Brock what are you doing here?" asked Ash  
  
"We heard a murder lives here." said Brock  
  
Well that chapter 5 for you and I hope you like it. I would like to apologize for not updating in such a long time. You see I'm working my ass off at work and I'm just starting at school and since I'm the only non- football player in the entire dishwasher staff of course I'm a little overloaded at the moment. 


	6. Meetng of Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Meeting of Old Friends  
  
Today we see Ash outside with Misty, Brock and Officer Jenny.  
  
"What do you mean a murder?" asked Ash  
  
"Just a few days ago a man was murdered with some sort of beam of light." said Officer Jenny  
  
"How can a beam of light kill a person?" asked Misty  
  
"We don't know how yet but that's why we want to find the guy who killed him and ask him some questions." said Officer Jenny  
  
"Ok I get that. But what are you doing helping her Brock?" asked Ash  
  
"Well she promised to go out on a date with me if I helped her." said Brock while blushing.  
  
"Brock you haven't changed one bit." screamed Misty while bashing Brock over the head with her mallet [huh guess she's starting to come back]  
  
"Now why does this seem so familiar?" asked Brock after picking himself off of the ground.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't recognize our friend Misty?" said Ash  
  
"Misty? Oh wow I didn't recognize you." said Brock  
  
"Nice to see you again Brock." said Misty  
  
"Hey wait a minute I recognize you!" exclaimed Officer Jenny as she pointed her gun at Ash  
  
"What did I do?" questioned a very scared Ash  
  
"You're the one who was seen in the city at the time of the murder." said Officer Jenny, "Now get your hands up now."  
  
"That will not be necessary officer." said Banished who was sitting in a tree  
  
"Banished where have you been." said Ash  
  
"Sorry I had to take care of some business." said Banished, "The person you are looking for is me and I have immunity."  
  
Banished pulled out a card and showed it to Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny had a very sad look on her face.  
  
"Oh great now I'm going to lose my job." said Jenny  
  
"That's not necessary. After all why should a city lose a perfectly good police officer? I mean after all there is only the five of us and I'm sure we can keep a secret. Am I right?" asked Banished  
  
"You Bet." said the trio  
  
Well Pikachu just said "Pika."  
  
"Fine then it's settled. You never found us. You get to keep your job and we will head in the opposite direction of the city." said Banished  
  
"Ok." said Jenny dejected  
  
'Well now I can't have anyone leave sad now can I?' Thought Banished  
  
Banished had sent a message into her mind. Well more like a certain part of her mind.  
  
Just then Jenny looked rather, well um, desperate. She gabbed Bock, dragged him to the truck, threw him in [that's the vehicle that they used to get there] and then hopped in with him.  
  
"Come on kids there no need to be here right now." said Banished  
  
"What the heck is Officer Jenny going to do to Brock?" asked the ever naive Ash  
  
"Never mind let's just go inside the house for a few hours." said Banished  
  
"Hey think you guys can give me a hand." said Jenny who put her head out, and from what they can tell, was only wearing a bra, "Would you guys happen to have any.."  
  
"Here." said Banished as he tossed a small black box.  
  
"Great thanks." said Jenny, "Oh and just the right size to."  
  
About a minute after that the truck could be seen shaking and only one line could be heard from ten miles away after only a few minutes.  
  
"GREAT, I JUST HAD TO GET THE VIRGIN. GET IT BACK UP NOW!!!!!" yelled Jenny.  
  
Well that's chapter 6 for you and I hope you enjoy it. Like I said in the last chapter I'm sorry I can't get these chapters out faster but I have both work and school that's pretty much taking up my time. Now onto something that I'm sure most people will like, especially you Smiley, one night at work I got to thinking, what kind of song would fit Blaze and Delia, and I want to hear your ideas, if you ask me I think 'Wake me up inside' is pretty good but I'll leave it up to you? Oh and I'm sure your wondering about Brock. Well I figured he's been working hard enough and I thought it would be about time he finally got his way. 


	7. Shadow Ops

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Shadow Ops.  
  
Today, well actually it's been a few days since the 'Jenny incident', and now that Brock has been nursed back to health the gang plus one had gotten started again.  
  
"Please Banished, could you do that again, except this time do it to a Joy." pleaded Brock  
  
"No." said Banished flatly  
  
"Banished I was wondering? Who was it that you killed?" asked Misty  
  
"I think you know the answer to that question." said Banished  
  
"Good he deserved it." said Misty  
  
Through out most of the trip it was pretty boring, except for the constant pestering of Brock. Oh sure everything was fine until something happened. Banished shadow split into five different directions and each one took a different shape.  
  
'Ah crap I was hoping on getting farther then this.' thought Banished  
  
"Everyone run now!" exclaimed Banished  
  
"What??" questioned Ash  
  
"Just shut up and run." said Banished as he pushed Ash to get him moving  
  
As the others started running the shadows started to take shape. Two of them were women and the others were men.  
  
"It's time to face what you have done Banished." said one of the women.  
  
"Over my dead body and besides he deserved it." declared Banished  
  
"Fine then have it your way." said one of the men  
  
With that all five of them attacked at once. Now granted a Shadow Ops. has to be strong, of course. But even then they are no match for an Ultimate Master. All five attacks were dodged as he moved up into the air. The third male moved up with Banished and got an energy blast right in the face for his troubles.  
  
"You know it is a crime to kill one of us." said the first male  
  
"Not if it is in self defense." said Banished  
  
"AHHHHH." said the First Male as he fired an energy attack  
  
The attack was blocked by an energy shield and the other three attacked with lighting speed. However the instant that they got there Banished incinerated them with an energy attack.  
  
"STOP THIS." said a new booming voice  
  
Both Banished and the surviving man stopped. It was a Banished Elder.  
  
"You are to face trail from of the Council of Elders." said the Elder  
  
"Fine." said Banished  
  
Ash and the gang had managed to run all the way to the city before they ran into their own Shadow Ops.  
  
"Your trainer is to go to trail. You and your friends are to be there. Follow me." said The man  
  
"What's he on trail for?" asked Ash  
  
"For the murder of Steve Beat'um." stated the man  
  
Banished was locked in a room with his hands bound and tied to the wall. An elderly man enters the room.  
  
"Do you realize how much trouble you have gotten your self into this time Banished." said the man  
  
"Yes." stated Banished simply  
  
"Listen I know you never approved of his actions but killing him means the death penalty." said the man  
  
"Don't worry the counsel will find my actions justified." said Banished  
  
"The counsel had already decided and they found that it was the girls fault for not satisfying his needs." said the man  
  
"WHAT???? HOW CAN THE COUNSEL GIVE THAT KIND OF A DECISTION." yelled Banished  
  
"Banished you know that most of the counsel does not have our views on these things." said the man  
  
"But its not right." said Banished  
  
"I know that your right on this but that is not my decision." said the man  
  
"Alright let's get this over with." said Banished  
  
A few hours later Ash, Misty, and Brock were sitting in a circular room with seven old men sitting around Banished.  
  
"This counsel has convened to decide the fate of one Banished. Whose former name was Blaze Ketchum." said the head Elder  
  
Well that's chapter 7 for you. Now I suppose your all wondering [those of you who are not loading your guns] why it is that it was seen as Mist's fault. Well actually it's not that uncommon, in most of the third world countries its seen as there fault, heck in the early 1900's it was seen as a woman's fault. But thankfully though to due a womans movement that law was changed. 


	8. The Case

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
The Case  
  
"What he's my father." said a very stunned Ash  
  
"Ash what are you talking about?" asked Brock  
  
"My Mom once told me that my fathers name was Blaze Ketchum." explained Ash  
  
"He's not exactly the same person, trainer." said one of the elders  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ash  
  
"He is not the same Blaze Ketchum that you are thinking. He is in fact a clone of your father. So in essence he is not your father." said the same Elder  
  
"Could we please get on with this case." said another Elder  
  
"Alright." said the head Elder  
  
"Now Banished you have been placed here to be put on trail for the murder of Banished Master Steve Beat'um." said the Head Elder  
  
"My actions are justified." Banished stated simply  
  
"We already convened on that matter and came to a decision." said the Elder member to the far right  
  
"You would have let him get away with rape." said Banished  
  
"That is not the matter at hand. What is at hand here is the murder of Steve." said the Head Elder  
  
"We will start this court by bring in Steve's brother Tom." said the Elder to the left of the Head Elder  
  
A man entered the area. He was practically a carbon copy of Steve, the only real difference is that he was about a few inches shorter then Steve but made up for it in muscle. Tom had taken a seat in front of the Elders.  
  
"Tom could you please describe your brother to the counsel." said The Head Elder  
  
"Well let's see here. Ever since he met up with this Blaze guy his life went down hill. He was bumped down to Banished Trainer and from there he was able to get himself back up to Banished Master, but for some reason he never recovered. About three years ago he was diagnosed with a rare disease. It's a mental when, for some reason he became obsessed with hurting this guy even though he was already dead." said Tom, "Well afterward he did a little bit of searching and found out that he had a son. For those of you who don't know that's Ash Ketchum. Well he noticed that there was this girl traveling with him and he noticed a few things about her. With the both of them here I won't say what. Well I think the counsel knows what has happened after that."  
  
"Fine, we will converse to determine your fate Banished." said the Head Elder  
  
As Tom left the chair he threw a wink then a kiss toward Misty. However Ash got in front of her with a look on his face that clearly said 'You get anywhere near her and I'll rip your heart out." A few hours later the Counsel appeared to give the verdict.  
  
"From all of the evidence that was gathered we have come to the conclusion that the murder of Steve was in fact justified and he is therefore able to go." said The Head Elder  
  
"YES." screamed everyone; well pikachu just said "PIKA."  
  
Banished had freed himself by easily tearing apart the chains that bound him.  
  
"If you don't mind there's something I have to ask those Elders." said Ash  
  
"Alright." said Brock as he joined Pikachu and Misty beside Banished  
  
Ash ran to the Head Elder to ask him his question.  
  
"What did you mean by he isn't my father?" asked Ash  
  
"Simple he wasn't the one who impregnated your mother so there fore he is not your father." said the Head Elder  
  
"But what happened to him?" questioned Ash  
  
"We found very little of him. But what we did we were able to clone. Thus he may be linked to you in terms of genetics but other then that you are in no way linked to him." said The Head Elder  
  
As the Head Elder walked to join the other Elders Ash walked back to his group.  
  
"Banished can I ask you a favor?" asked Ash  
  
"I'm guessing you want to see my face." said Banished  
  
"Yes, I've always wanted to know what my father would look like if he were alive today." said Ash  
  
"I don't see any harm in that." said Banished as he took off his mask.  
  
"Whoa." said Brock  
  
His reaction was justified. Banished's face looked exactly the same as Ash's. In every feature they were the same, same nose, same hair, same birthmarks under the eyes, they were the same in everyway. Except that the older mans eyes were pitch black.  
  
"I believe that should be satisfactory." said Banished as he put on his mask.  
  
"Thank you." said Ash  
  
Well that's chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy it. Oh and please be a responsible reader and review. 


	9. Its about Time

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
It's About Time  
  
After Banished's trail the gang had decided to finally get started on this journey. However Ash was still at ends with the fact that Banished is the clone of his father.  
  
"Hey Ash is something wrong?" asked Brock  
  
"Nothing." said Ash  
  
"Come on Ash we've been together for six years now and I know when something's bothering you." said Brock  
  
"Well it's just that he is my father yet he isn't." said Ash  
  
"Don't worry about it if you want to think of him as your dad then go right ahead." said Brock  
  
"Ok." said Ash  
  
"Hey come on guys we have to get going." said Misty  
  
"Alright." said Ash and Brock  
  
"So were do have to go from here?" asked Ash  
  
"Well I suggest a level 1 gym to get you started." said Banished  
  
"How many levels are there?" asked Misty  
  
"There are 4 levels and you have to have one of each." said Banished  
  
"Ok then lets start with a level 4." said Ash  
  
"Pika." said Pikachu while doing a peace sign  
  
"A level 4 gym is too hard for you." said Banished  
  
"And how would you know that?" asked Brock  
  
"Simple I already faced him and I compared him to out level a fighting. His pokemon are slightly above a level 1 gym, and besides it's a good place to start." said Banished  
  
"Oh huh, guess you're the expert." said Ash  
  
"What a minute that actually sounded mature did you actually grow up Ash." commented Misty  
  
"Well it had to happen sometime." said Ash while putting his hand behind his head.  
  
*Bam* anime stupidity drop  
  
"To protect the world from devastation." said Jessie  
  
Well that's chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy it. Well the only reason why I managed to get this chapter out today is because I'm at home sick with nothing to do. If your going to think I should start worrying about my health don't I know what I can and can't do and besides like I said I'm bored out of my mind. Oh and I suppose you were all wondering when I was going to bring in Team Rocket, well here they are and my plan for them is going to be interesting. 


	10. The Bad Side of Team Rocket

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
The True Side to Rocket  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation." said James  
  
{yack yack yack you people should know it by now}  
  
"Meowth that's right."  
  
"What so you want." screamed Ash  
  
"Were here for that Pikachu." said Meowth  
  
"Fine by me. Pikachu thunder!" ordered Ash  
  
Pikachu's thunder had of course done its job.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again." said all three as they 'pinged' into the sky.  
  
Team Rocket landed about five miles away from the gang.  
  
"I don't believe this we have been after that pokemon for over six years and we haven't even gotten close." said Jessie  
  
"Maybe the boss will help us?" offered James  
  
"WHAT? Are you kidding me? He'll skin us alive if we ask him." said Meowth  
  
"He's already starting to think about doing that to us anyway, so what could it hurt." said James  
  
Team Rocket walked to the nearest rocket base and called in the Boss.  
  
"Um sir we have a request to make." said James while cowering behind Jessie  
  
"What exactly would give you the balls big enough to give you your little request." said Giovanni  
  
"Listen boss we can't beat this kid on our own so we have to ask for help." said Jessie with a little it more confidence  
  
"What kind of a boy could give you this much trouble?" asked Giovanni  
  
"Well it's kind of hard to explain." said Meowth  
  
"Fine then show me a picture of him and then we will see." said Giovanni  
  
The Duo looked around until they found the latest picture of the gang.  
  
'*Gasp* could it be the same boy. No it can't he died, although I did hear that he did have a son.' thought Giovanni  
  
"Fine then you will receive all the help you will need." said Giovanni  
  
"Huh?" said all three  
  
"Um sir mind if I ask why are you giving us this kind of help?" asked Jessie  
  
"Because if this boy is anything like his father, then its no wonder you were never able to defeat him. Now don't bother me again." said Giovanni as he shut off the vidphone  
  
"Well that's a first." said James  
  
"Meowth your telling me." said Meowth  
  
Over the next few days Elite Rockets were poring into the base.  
  
"We've done some research and we found that these two pokemon will have the most affect." said one the Rockets  
  
"How can those two average pokemon have any affect?" asked James  
  
"It's not a physical affect or of a psychological." said the Rocket.  
  
"Alright then you're the boss." said James as he took one of the pokemon  
  
Several hours later Jessie, James, Meowth, and a hundred Elite Rockets were standing and waiting for the gang.  
  
"So Ash when do you plan on starting your little quest?" asked Brock  
  
"Well I thought I would get started in the nearest city." said Ash  
  
"EVERYONE NOW!" screamed Jessie  
  
Just then all of the men and women jumped out of the bushes and circled the gang.  
  
"Hand over Pikachu and you won't get hurt. Much." said Jessie  
  
"First person to come near us will loose a hand." said Banished as he withdrew his sword.  
  
"Give up the rat now punk." said one the Rockets and he made a grab for Ash  
  
*THUMP* that would be the sound of the man's hand hitting the ground.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Rocket  
  
"Next one will loose his life." stated Banished  
  
"Fine then lets see what these pokemon will do. Go Pokeballs." said James as he tossed the two pokeball  
  
The balls opened and out came a Charizard and Machoke.  
  
"What good will those pokemon do." stated Brock  
  
"GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!" screamed Misty as she started backing away.  
  
"Misty what's wrong?" asked a concerned Ash  
  
"Meowth don't get it?" said a very confused Meowth  
  
*Pokespeech on*  
  
"Ah it's the girl again." stated the Charizard  
  
"Oh I believe your right. I would do enjoy to mate with her again." said Machoke  
  
"What did you's say?" said Meowth  
  
"Last time we met with this girl Master let us mate with her." said Machoke  
  
"Yes and it's been such a long time since we last mated." said Charizard  
  
"Think we should do her again?" asked Machoke  
  
"Yes defiantly." said Charizard  
  
"You's raped this little girl?" said a shocked Meowth  
  
"If that's the human term for it then yes." said Charizard  
  
"You son's of muck's broke one of the most sacred of Pokemon laws. And the price for that is death." said a VERY pissed off Meowth as he brought out his claws.  
  
"Meowth what do you think your doing?" questioned Jessie  
  
"These Pokemon did something that no pokemon should ever do to a human." said Meowth  
  
"What?" asked James  
  
"They raped the Twep'et." said Meowth  
  
"WHAT???" said both Jessie and James, both of which were very shocked  
  
"Enough of this, we will kill the males and take the female for ourselves." said Charizard  
  
"Not if Meowth has anything to say about that." said Meowth as he showed the insides of Charizard neck.  
  
"You'll pay for that alley cat." said Machoke  
  
It was then that every one noticed the difference the Meowth. His eyes were glowing and he had a defining presence.  
  
"Not in this lifetime." said Meowth  
  
*Pokespeech off*  
  
Machoke came for Meowth and tried to rip his head off. But Meowth was to quick and dodged the pokemon. However before Meowth jumped away he made a slash mark on the only soft spot on his body, his neck. As Machoke laid there beside Charizard, both dead, all of the Elite Rockets started going for there pokemon.  
  
"Granted somethings in my life were bad. But even I have my limits, and some things are unforgivable." said James, with more confidence then he's had in probably his whole life.  
  
James grabbed his Wheezing pokeball and threw it into the middle of the fight.  
  
"Wheezing smog attack." said James as Wheezing covered the area in smog  
  
"Wheezing tackle all of the Elite Rockets." said James as his Pokemon did just that.  
  
Surprisingly it only took Wheezing 2 minutes to knock them all out, although some of them looked like they received a blow to the head from the handle of a sword. however Jessie was in complete shock, she was speechless, she had never seen James like this.  
  
"James what happened to you, I've never seen you like this." stated a still shocked Jessie.  
  
"Its just that some thing really boil my blood." said James  
  
"Your work may be done here, but Meowths isn't." said Meowth  
  
"What are you talking about." said Jessie  
  
"I have to make sure Team Rocket can commit no more crime like this." said Meowth  
  
"Ok we'll be here when you get back." said Jessie  
  
"Yea we quite Team Rocket." said James as he threw off his uniform.  
  
However he forgot that all he was wearing under there was boxers.  
  
"James put some cloths on there are children present." said Banished as he tossed him a pair of cloths.  
  
Everyone would have said Good luck but Meowth was already gone.  
  
"Well what should we do with the people?" asked Ash  
  
"Well I think we should turn them in to Officer Jenny." said Brock  
  
"Sorry but the law can't convict them. There's no evidence that they have don't something wrong." said Banished, "But I can think of something that will get them to go straight." said Banished  
  
When they all woke up they found themselves to be in thing but underpants and tied to a tree in front of a major highway in the middle of traffic.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed it. hard to imagine that I wrote this in the car. k now if you want what happened to Meowth let me know and I'll send you the chapter. 


	11. Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Finally  
  
'Am I dead' thought Meowth  
  
Meowth opened his eyes and noticed that there were people around him. He realized that they were all of his friends, old and new.  
  
"Hey he's awake." said Jessie as all the humans and pokemon in the room surrounded the bed.  
  
"Hey nice to see you made It." said Banished, "Good thing I found you when I did. If I had found you ten minutes later you would have been uffff." Jessie had elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"Thanks." said Meowth as he tried to get out of bed.  
  
"Hold it there you shouldn't get out of bed yet." said Banished as he gently put the cat back into bed.  
  
"Meowth doesn't need to rest." said Meowth  
  
"shut up and lay down before I have to knock you out." said Banished  
  
"Fine." said Meowth giving up, "So where are we?"  
  
"Were outside Smith City." said James  
  
"So where do we go from here?" asked Meowth  
  
"Simple Ash still has to compete." said Banished  
  
"Um mind if we come with you?" asked Jessie  
  
"Well Ash it's up to you." stated Banished  
  
"Alright sure." said Ash  
  
Alright I know that is a very short chapter I'm sorry it just that I can't seem to be able to write again. Oh well please be a responsible reader and review. Hell it would motivate me into writing more chapters even though it seem like no one cares. 


	12. The First Gym

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
The First Gym  
  
Today we join the now much larger gang heading toward the first in the Banished League gyms.  
  
"So, Banished what kind of pokemon can we expect to see?" asked Misty  
  
"In this league we don't go by a singular type of pokemon. Instead we use any kind of pokemon." stated Banished  
  
Banished led them into the poorer section of Smith City.  
  
"Say uh Banished how come were heading into the high crime area?' asked Brock  
  
"Because these are the areas that we like to operate in. WE like to move in areas that people don't go." said Banished  
  
"But what about killers?" asked James?  
  
"Or worse." stated Misty  
  
"Don't worry about it between Jessie and me we should be able to handle any thing that tries to attack us." said Banished  
  
"Well no offence but what could Jessie do?' asked Brock  
  
*Bam* Jessie smashed Brock on the head with her mallet.  
  
"That." stated Jessie simply.  
  
With Banished carrying an unconscious Brock they walked to the gym. Surprisingly no one even tried getting near the group. Either it was a very large man known as Banished or the Mallet that was twice the size of the person wielding it. Banished had led them into an alleyway and led them down some stairs.  
  
"So where is this gym?" asked Ash  
  
"Right here." said Banished as he pointed up to a wooden board above a doorway.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" asked James  
  
"Simple you see that symbol above the door?" questioned Banished  
  
"Yea." said everyone  
  
"Well this symbol here means that it is a Banished Order Gym. The amount of swords determines how high of the level of gym it is. In this case it's a level one gym, a starter gym." said Banished  
  
Everyone entered the gym and what they saw shocked them. Despite being in the poorest section of the city it was a completely equipped pokemon gym. Including some things you wouldn't normally find in a gym, namely a fully equipped weight room and pokecenter with a nurse, sadly though to Brocks dismay they weren't using a Nurse Joy.  
  
"So we have some new meat to add to the grinder." said a man as he came from the darkness  
  
"I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm here to earn a badge." declared Ash  
  
"Well now so you're the newest person to enter. Ok then we'll have a 2v2 match. Oh and I think I should let you know that no one has ever won against me." said the man  
  
"Well then, guess I'll be the first." said Ash, "Who will throw first?"  
  
"I will. Go Chaizard." said the man as he threw out his first pokemon and what came out was a mammoth of a pokemon. The thing was nothing but solid muscle and very mean looking.  
  
"Ok then for your Charizard I'll choose my." said Ash  
  
"Ash choose your Charizard." said Banished  
  
"Huh why I'm not allowed to take from the outside." said Ash  
  
"If this were an official pokemon match the yes but its not. In the Banished League you can take advice from your trainer." said Banished  
  
"Ok." said Ash, "Go Charizard."  
  
The two Charizards stood off looking at each other and preparing to determine the fate of there trainers.  
  
Well that's chapter 12 and I hope you be responsible readers and review. Please feed my ego if you do it will get these chapters out faster. 


	13. The First Badge

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
The First Badge  
  
"What were you thinking Banished?" asked Brock  
  
"Don't worry Ash's Charizard is the stronger of the two." stated Banished  
  
"Oh and what makes you think that he will stand a chance against a bruiser like that." said Brock and the way he said it; it was a statement and not a question.  
  
"There's more to fighting then bulky muscles." said Banished  
  
However as the debate was going on things were a little different. Both of the dragons were squaring each other off. Both of them trying to see if there were any weaknesses in there defenses.  
  
*Poke translator on*  
  
"So you're my newest victim." said the other Charizard  
  
"Oh shut it." said Ash's Charizard  
  
"Fine by me." said the other Charizard as he charged.  
  
Well if you could call it charging. The pokemon was moving so slow that everyone could have taken a 2 hour nap and he still wouldn't have made it to his opponent.  
  
"Is that all you have." said Ash's Charizard as he made his move.  
  
Ash's Charizard moved so quick that the opponents couldn't even see him. Before he knew it he was on the ground nursing a bloody nose. Well he would if he wasn't knocked out.  
  
*Poke translator off*  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" stated everyone except Banished, even Ash was astonished that he beat that bruiser in one punch.  
  
"I suppose your all wondering how I knew that Ash's pokemon would win?" asked Banished  
  
"Are you kidding me of course we want to know." said Misty  
  
"Well as you know a human has five senses; sight, sound, taste, touch and smell. But in our case we have a sixth sense, the sense of life force- fighting power if you will. In this case Ash's pokemon had a much higher fighting power then the gym leaders pokemon did." said Banished  
  
"Oh." said everyone blankly  
  
"Hey are we going to get this on or what?" said the gym leader.  
  
"Oh right I'll just keep Charizard out." said Ash  
  
"Fine by me." said the gym leader as he tossed out his final pokemon.  
  
His final pokemon was a Blastoise.  
  
"Who do you think will win this one?" asked James  
  
"I have no idea." said Banished  
  
"Charizard you can't beat this one with just brute force your going to have to go to the air." said Ash as Charizard took flight.  
  
"Blastoise Hydro Pump." said the Gym Leader  
  
Blastoise tried in vein to hit Charizard but missed him on every try.  
  
"Charizard use the new move Banished taught you." said Ash  
  
Charizard nodded in agreement as he started flying up and down. Every time doing a flame thrower, punch, or a kick.  
  
"What move are we talking about here?" asked Meowth  
  
"Dive Bomber." said Banished  
  
Through the combination of attacks the pokemon eventually fell down to the ground, defeated.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" screamed the gym leader  
  
"GREAT JOB ASH." screamed out Misty  
  
"Now in accordance with Banished league rules, you are to give my trainee his Level one badge." said Banished  
  
"Alright, alright I give you win here is your badge. But that doesn't mean I'll let you leave this place alive." said the Gym Leader as he pushed a button and a very thick metal door came down, sealing them off from the outside.  
  
"Now all I have to do is kill you all then no one will know that I lost to a kid." said the man  
  
"Hmm let me guess this is tritainium?" asked Banished  
  
"A foot thick." stated the man  
  
"Thought so." said Banished as he brought up his hand and used a powerful energy attack to blow open a hole big enough to fit everyone through.  
  
Everyone was completely stunned, including the gym leader. While granted the gym leader saw stuff like this everyday, however he has never seen anyone make a hole in foot think tritainium.  
  
"Now where's his badge." said Banished  
  
"R r right here take it." said the very scared gym leader as he tossed a sword shaped badge at Ash.  
  
"Ok everyone let get out of here before we draw to much attention to ourselves." said Banished as he and all of the gang left the gym.  
  
*Please read the Authors note*  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter. Oh and 1 more thing. I didn't want it to come to this but you have forces my hand. For me to make the next chapter I want at least 5 reviews. Now before you start saying that I'm being ungrateful look at things from my point of view for a minute. So far I've pumped out 6 chapters and all I have to show for it is 1 review and I'm getting sick and tired of it. 


	14. Story of the Order, not a real chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Story of the Order  
  
Far away, away from where Ash and the gang were a battle was going on. This was not a battle between armies, but a battle between Demon and Clones.  
  
"So this is the last of Mewtwo's forces." said the Demon as he surveyed the fighters.  
  
They didn't say a thing as they charged the Demon. However it would have been in vein as they were instantly destroyed from an energy blast.  
  
"Pathetic." said the Demon [if your sick of me calling it the Demon, well you'll find out his real name later in the story]  
  
Before he knew it a blast came and hit the demon and knocked him into the ground. It was Mewtwo.  
  
"So your going to try what your predecessor couldn't." said the Demon  
  
Here is a little teaser to whet your appetite. If you want the rest of the chapter all I ask for is 4 reviews and it will be ours for the reading. 


	15. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Memories  
  
Far away, away from where Ash and the gang were a battle was going on. This was not a battle between armies, but a battle between Demon and Clones.  
  
"So this is the last of Mewtwo's forces." said the Demon as he surveyed the fighters.  
  
They didn't say a thing as they charged the Demon. However it would have been in vein as they were instantly destroyed from an energy blast.  
  
"Pathetic." said the Demon [if your sick of me calling it the Demon, well you'll find out his real name later in the story]  
  
Before he knew it a blast came and hit the demon and knocked him into the ground. It was Mewtwo.  
  
"So your going to try what your predecessor couldn't." said the Demon  
  
Mewtwo said nothing as he started blasting the area around the Demon with thousands upon thousands of attacks. However when it was done there was nothing but a huge hole if the ground.  
  
"Over here." said the demon as Mewtwo realized that the demon was above him.  
  
The demon punched Mewtwo into the ground. The Demon grabbed Mewtwo by the neck and lifted him up off of the ground.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I'm going to take your memories. You see, if I think that an opponent if worthy then I take their memories before I kill them. Now please don't move because this will hurt a lot." said the Demon as he ripped Mewtwo's memories from his mind.  
  
For the first time Mewtwo's mouth was used for something besides eating, it was used to scream in pain. After it was done he dropped Mewtwo to the ground and started sorting through his memories. It was nothing major, that was up until he came upon a face, a face of a boy. The Demon grabbed the clone by the neck again and started to speak.  
  
"Who is the boy?" said the Demon as he started searching through Mewtwo's memories.  
  
"Ash, Ash Ketchum." said Mewtwo who didn't even realize that he said it.  
  
"HE HAS A SON." said the Demon as he threw Mewtwo through a tree, "If that boy is anything like his father then I must kill him before he comes of age."  
  
With that the Demon took off with plans to kill running through his mind.  
  
Well alright I admit I changed the title and no I couldn't help but put up the next chapter ok. Oh well I might as well face it. Almost all of my readers are ungrateful and don't give a damn. 


	16. How?

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
How?  
  
Today we join the little army known as Ash's gang as they do the usual thing, there lost.  
  
"Banished I can't believe that you got us lost." complained Jessie  
  
"Ah stuff it red head." said Banished not caring what she had to say [say speaking of Jessie is it just me or did her hair change color from the Johto to the Hoenn{spelling} area]  
  
"What was that?" said Jessie  
  
*Bam* Jessie hit Banished on the head with her mallet. But the surprising thing is that the mallet started to crack and broke from hitting his head.  
  
"AHHHHHHH HE BROKE MY MALLET!" screamed Jessie as she looked at what was left of her Mallet.  
  
However while Jessie was mourning her lost Mallet Banished felt something in the woods.  
  
"Everyone I think its best that we keep going." said Banished  
  
"Why?" asked Brock  
  
Before he had a chance to say anything a small creature jumped out of the woods.  
  
"Ah more humans." said the Demi-Demon  
  
"What kind of pokemon are you?" asked Ash  
  
"Ash that is no Pokemon." stated Banished  
  
The Demi-Demon didn't say a thing. In an instant it fired an energy blast right at Ash. However before the blast could hit Ash, Banished managed to get in front of the boy and knock the blast away. After the blast detonated three more Demi-Demons appeared and started attacking the group.  
  
"Oh no you don't." said Banished as he took out his sword and attacked the four Demi-Demons  
  
They each fell in rather rapidly. But they did not see the fifth one that was hiding in the bushes. When it jumped from the bushes it went for the nearest person to it, Misty.  
  
"Ahhh." screamed Misty as she saw it coming.  
  
As it was coming toward Misty it took out its claws for the strike.  
  
"KA ME HA ME HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The beam struck it in the shoulder and knocked it to the side, causing it to hit a tree but safely away from Misty. Everyone looked toward the origin of the energy blast.  
  
"No way." said Brock  
  
"That's just not possible." said James  
  
"Oh my god." said Jessie  
  
"Who knew." said Meowth  
  
"Pikaaaaa." said Pikachu  
  
It was Ash, Ash was the one who threw the blast that saved Misty.  
  
"So you're the next Demon Slayer." said Banished as he stood next to the Demi-Demon and stuck his sword right in its skull, killing it.  
  
"How was I able to do that?" asked an exhausted Ash while having Misty support him  
  
"It's simple, you are the one who must finish what your father started, you must kill the final Demon." said Banished  
  
Far away in a place that no human dare to go if he or she wished to live. It was the Demon's home base. We see a Demi-Demon walking toward a familiar shadow.  
  
"Sir we have had reports on the person who you wished to be spied on." said the Demi-Demon  
  
"And?" asked the Demon simply  
  
"Even though he is older, he is able to become as strong as his father." said the Demi-Demon  
  
"It is time's like these that I'm glad I have telepathic power." said the Demon, "That will be all."  
  
'I must destroy him before he becomes able to transform.' thought the Demon as he realized for the first time in his life, he is scared.  
  
Well that's it and I hope you enjoyed it. Now on to something I'm sure you all will enjoy. You see since I'm a greedy bastard I thought I would bribe you into reviewing my story. Now if you give me a review I'll send you a chapter that will take place much later in the story. Now all you have to do is review and leave your email. Ok now please read and review. 


	17. Preview

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
The Fate of The Human Race [warning contains spoilers]  
  
As Blaze stood in front of his knocked out son he watched as Apocalypse started to dig himself out of the rubble. Blaze picked up Ash and tossed him into the air.  
  
"Brock, catch my son and get everyone out of here." said Blaze  
  
"Blaze what do you think your doing?" said Delia  
  
"Delia just get out of here." said Blaze  
  
Just then a massive energy blast incinerated the rubble that surrounded Apocalypse.  
  
"GET OUT NOW." screamed Blaze as everyone ran out of the stadium.  
  
But it was already too late as Apocalypse made a barrier around the stadium.  
  
"So you're the man who killed my brother." said Apocalypse  
  
Sorry I couldn't give you the full chapter. You see I decided that since this takes place so far later into the series I thought you would be confused. Anyway I just thought that you would like a little preview of whats to come. 


	18. The Second Badge

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
The Second Badge  
  
Today we join The Gang as they entered New Forest Town.  
  
"Say Brock why do they call this place 'New Forest Town'?" asked Misty  
  
"I can answer that." said James, "You see the old Forest Town was destroyed and they constructed this city right over it."  
  
"Well now exactly over it, more like around it." said Jessie  
  
"Why couldn't they build right over it?" asked Ash  
  
"Keep on going a few blocks and you'll see." said Banished  
  
Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu did just that. They walked up a few blocks and what they saw shocked them. In the middle of the city was a gigantic, beautiful, pristine lake.  
  
"I don't get it? Where is the old city?" asked Brock  
  
"See that lake? That's where it use to be." said Banished  
  
"What could have done that?" asked Misty  
  
"A Demon." stated Banished simply  
  
"Oh." said everyone  
  
Banished led the group into a section of the forest that looked like a park.  
  
"So where is this new gym?" asked Jessie  
  
"Were almost there." said Banished  
  
After a five minute search they saw a tree with the same symbols on the trunk.  
  
"Here we are." said Banished as he opened a part of the tree and reveled a passage way underground.  
  
"Wow." was all the group said.  
  
The group walked down the stair way they came upon a pokemon gym. This gym was almost exactly the same as the one before.  
  
"So who is the next challenger?" asked the gym leader  
  
"I am." said Ash  
  
"Fine then we will have a one on one match. Go Tyranitar." said the Gym Leader  
  
A behemoth of a pokemon emerged from the pokeball with a deafening roar.  
  
"I don't think I've seen this kind of pokemon." said Ash  
  
"Ash do you have a fighting type?" asked Banished  
  
"Yea just a second." said Ash as he went to his pokedex and brought a pokemon to him.  
  
"Go Primape." said Ash as the all to familiar hairball popped out of the pokeball  
  
"Why did you have Ash choose Primape over Squirtle?" asked Brock  
  
"Tyranitar is a dark and rock type pokemon as you may know. Both types have a weakness to fighting type." explained Banished  
  
"Oh." said Brock  
  
While this was going on the fight was really heating up.  
  
"Tyranitar earth quake." ordered the Gym leader  
  
"Primape jump and use mega kick." said Ash  
  
As the massive shock wave came toward Primate he was able to get into the air and land a successful kick on Tyranitars shoulder. The pokemon hit the ground with a loud thud and didn't look like as if it was about ready to get back up and time soon.  
  
"Here's your badge kid. Now if you don't mind I have to go tend to my injured pokemon." said the gym leader as he started to rush his pokemon to the local pokecenter.  
  
"ALRIGHT NOW I HAVE TWO BADGES." screamed Ash as held up a badge. This badge was almost exactly the same except that instead of one sword it has two, forming an x shape.  
  
Well that it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Now please be a responsible reader and review. 


	19. War

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
War  
  
Today everyone is in a new city called Mountain Town. Oh and guess what Mrs. Ketchum [Delia] had decided to join the group for a little while.  
  
"So mom why did you want to come with us?" asked Ash  
  
"Well I needed to get out of the house for a while and see some of the world. Besides I missed my little baby." said Delia as she pinched her little baby's cheeks.  
  
"Mom." exclaimed a very embarrassed Ash  
  
"Oh I'm sorry it's just that I missed you so much." said Delia  
  
"I think its best that we save the mushy stuff for later." said Banished  
  
"How come?" asked Delia  
  
"Yea how come we always have to be on the move?" whined James  
  
"If you want to get killed that's fine by me, but if you want to live then we will have to keep on moving." said Banished  
  
"Huh what are you talking about? What has my son gotten himself into?" asked Delia  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum did your husband ever tell you about anything with the war with the Demons?" asked Banished  
  
"Only a little and even then I don't remember much of it." said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"To bad." said Banished  
  
Mrs. Ketchum opened her mouth as if to say something but just then somebody yelled.  
  
"Quick turn on the news something's happened to Mountain Base City." said a young female trainer.  
  
Someone turned the T.V. onto one of the news channel and what was seen was something from the likes of which has not been seen for 10,000 years. The City was in ruins. Fires were everywhere, Humans and pokemon were being slaughtered as the creatures moved through the city. The scene switches from the city to a room with the dragon trainer Lance standing at the podium. As he made his speech it came upon ear that cannot listen because they were all to shocked at what happened to listen. It was then that Banished finally said something.  
  
"When humans enter, the end of day shall begin." said Banished  
  
However it was the last sentence of Lances speech that will be remembered throughout time.  
  
"As of right now, the human race is at war."  
  
Well that's it I hope you enjoy it. Now I would like to apologize to you for not updating in such a long time. You see I've been VERY busy with semester tests and I had to concentrate on them so of course I couldn't continue with the story. Well now that that is out of the way please be a responsible reader and review. 


	20. Character Bios

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Character Bio  
  
This isn't a real chapter this is something just to give you some reverence to some of the characters.  
  
Blaze Ketchum Age: Start-10, part 2-16, end-34 Power Level: Start-5, after Mount Moon-300, Beginning of Part 2-900, Ending of Part 2-18,000, End-3,000,000 Birthplace: Pallet Town Bio: Born into a poor family he didn't have much to start with. The only thing he had was a dream, to one day become Pokemon Champion. Of course growing up he was going to have a tough time. Of course once he did become Champion he became Champion in more then one field; Pokemon and Fighting. Giving his bond with his pokemon he was able to bring out the best of them and thus make them much stronger then they would have if they were with an ordinary trainer. Eventually through time he eventually married Delia and though granted she did become pregnant with there first and only child he would never get to see him because he died saving Delia.  
  
Steve Beatum Age: Start-106, Part 2-112, Death-130 Power Level: First Introduced-250, Part 2-800, Death-9000 Birthplace: Celadon City Bio: Steve was born into the order and was thus giving great opportunities with his life. However due to his usual talent with fighting the Council of Elders thought it would be best that he be taught to fight. Due to his ruthless nature and his extreme talent he rose quickly through the rank of the fighters and reached the top rank by the age of 24, Ultimate Master, thus he stayed in that rank until he met up with Blaze, after his first defeat at the hands of a mere boy, things started to look bad for him. He started to loose the respect of the Elders and the other men. In time he became obsessed with hurting Blaze in any way. It was at that time that he had the good fortune to run into the head of Team Rocket. Those two struck a deal, in return for the protection of the Banished Council he would get the thing that meant most to Blaze, Delia. After taking credit for something Blaze did he got world wide recognition, he was a celebrity all over the world. Well after Blazes death the deal ended but the obsession stayed. After many years he found out that Blaze did in fact have a son, it was then that he found a way to hurt Blaze through his son. Well using his connections in Team Rocket he was able to find out who his son was. After that he spent six months following the group, that was until he noticed that the girl had left and realized that is how he can get his revenge. After that it was only a matte of time until he could have the girl with him. After what he did to Misty he decided to celebrate his victory in Saffron City. That was until he picked a certain Tele-coin on his table that brought about his own death.  
  
Banished Age: First Introduced-16 [looks in his early to late thirties] Power Level: First Introduced-20,000 Birthplace: Unknown Bio: Banished is the clone of Blaze Ketchum. However due to Banished Law he is not Blaze in either name nor by right. He was cloned as an experiment to see if the transformation abilities of Blaze can be cloned. While the experiment was a failure the Council decided to keep him around and see the long term affects of him being a clone. While granted he may not have the transformation abilities he still possessed some of the talent with fighting that Blaze possessed. With his talent he rose through the ranks even quicker then Steve and reached the rank of Ultimate Master in less then half the time it took Steve. However unlike Steve, Banished was a lot nicer and was much more respected then Steve ever was amongst the ranks. However just like all Master ranks he must take a trainer at least once every hundred years. So this year it was his turn and while he was going through the list of potentials he came upon Ash he couldn't help but feel connected with the youth. So he specially requested this boy and tried to find the boy. Of course finding him was a difficult task. However more tasks will await him as he find out more about his origins.  
  
Banished Ranks Regular Human Trainee: These people are regular unmodified humans that are participating in the Banished Pokemon League Banished Trainee: These are the most numerous of the Banished Ranks; these people just entered the Banished Order. However they also have the highest mortality rate because of the high competition. Banished Graduate: The ones who make it this far receive the Nano-bots that means that they are officially in the Banished Order. Their numbers may be the second highest however all the way through the ranks the competition is still hard Banished Minor Master: Even though they may have a Master title it is not considered a major achievement. At this level they still may not take a Regular Trainee. Banished Master: At this level they may at last take a human under their wing and train with them. This level is to not considered very important. Banished Major Master: Just another rank, just with more strength. Banished Ultimate Master: This level is the top level a person can reach until they are of 500 years of age. While granted this level is the most respected it is however the most sought after. If anyone at any level takes a person out at this level they instantly get a promotion to the next level. So of course anyone at this level has to be very strong. Banished Elder: When someone speaks with this kind of level everybody listens. This is the last level anyone can go to. The only exception to this is the founding members of the Order Banished Head Elder: These people are the founders of the Order. These people were the generals of the war with the Demons over 10,000 years ago. To help the people recover from the memory they decided to destroy any trace of the war. However due to time there goals seem to have changed. What the goals has become no one knows and will be reveled with time.  
  
Nano-bots: The inventor of these is one of the founder members of the Elders. They were designed to give a person long life by maintaining the strength of the organs inside of the body. While granted they may make a person strong however there must be a few rules. First off a person must have a lot of talent. Second they also have to survive long enough to receive the treatment.  
  
Ok now for those of you who have seen this before your right I decided to upload this again. 


	21. Accelerated

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Accelerated  
  
Several days after the realization of the war the world has had trouble trying to remember how to fight once again. The Banished Council went public to help with the transition. However Ash's training is just beginning.  
  
"Say Banished where is the third gym?" asked Misty  
  
"There is no third gym." said Banished  
  
"WHAT then where am I suppose to get the third badge?" questioned Ash  
  
"The next two badges are ones that you have to earn." said Banished  
  
"How am I going to earn them?" asked Ash  
  
"Like this." said Banished  
  
In an instant Banished was a blur and Ash had no idea where he was. He appeared behind Ash and threw a kick, but Ash blocked the kick with his arm. Ash was in complete surprise that he managed to block the kick.  
  
"Good, nice to know that you have some of your father's sprite in you." said Banished  
  
It was just then that both Banished and Ash blurred from the vision of the others. All that they could see was the occasional blur that showed that they were still here. Almost just as fast they disappeared they reappeared. Banished didn't look any different then when the fight first started. Ash, on the other hand, looked like he just got the crap kicked out of him. There were bruises and scratches all over his body and he looked ready to fall on the ground with just a stiff breeze.  
  
"That's enough you've passed." said Banished  
  
"What, I couldn't lay a finger on you." said Ash  
  
"What did you expect? I'm an Ultimate Master." said Banished  
  
As Banished tossed Ash's third badge to him Delia recognized something Banished said. She had heard of someone calling themselves 'Ultimate Master' before.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
A much younger Delia is getting ready for her first wedding. She is standing on a platform fitting on her wedding dress when someone entered the room.  
  
"I thought Blaze broke your back?" asked Delia  
  
"Well when you're the Ultimate Master of the Banished you have a few connections." said Steve.  
  
*Present time*  
  
As the day turned into night the group settled in for the night in Banished's house and they all settled in for the night. Delia, however, wasn't able to sleep so she decided to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. However Banished was sitting at the table, with his mask off, reading a book. However once he saw Delia enter the kitchen he quickly turned away and put his mask back on.  
  
"Why do you insist on wearing that mask whenever I'm around?" asked Delia  
  
"Lets just say I have my reasons." stated Banished  
  
"Come on tell me." said Delia as she sat down in a chair next to him  
  
"No." said Banished simply  
  
'Besides don't want to reopen old wounds.' thought Banished  
  
"Alright then fair enough." said Delia, "You said you were an Ultimate Master. I've only heard of someone saying that once before. What does that mean?"  
  
"It's a rank in the Banished Order. I'm assuming that the person who you last heard it from was Steve Beat'um." said Banished  
  
"How'd you guess?" asked Delia  
  
"You and Blaze's exploits are quite well known in our order." said Banished  
  
"Alright then, mind if I ask a few questions about you?" asked Delia  
  
"Go right ahead." stated Banished  
  
"Where were you born?" asked Delia  
  
"I don't know exactly. I wasn't born under normal circumstances." said Banished  
  
"What do you mean? Where you born out of Wedlock?" asked Delia  
  
"No, I'm a clone." said Banished  
  
"Who are you clone of?" asked Delia  
  
"No one you know." said Banished  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know you were linked to my dead husband." said Delia  
  
"How on earth do you know?" said a completely shocked Banished  
  
"It's your eyes, when I look into them I can see Blaze's soul." said Delia  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum." said Banished  
  
"Call me Delia." said Delia  
  
"Delia, your husband died 17 years ago. I was cloned in hopes that we wouldn't have to rely on your son to finish his father's job. However the experiment failed and I was spared. I was specially chosen to train your son." said Banished  
  
"That's why you won't let me see your face?" asked Delia  
  
"Yes." stated Banished simply  
  
"Can I see your face?" asked Delia  
  
Banished answered by removing his hat that was attached to his shirt. He, just like Blaze, had unruly hair. Blazes hair was always like that, except for the time he lost a bet with Delia and had to shave his head. Once the hat was off it was shown that what held his mask in place was nothing more then a simple leather strap. He removed the piece that held the strap to the mask and it came off.  
  
"So that's what he would have looked like if he lived." said Delia, "Can I kiss you?"  
  
"Ummm sure. I guess." said Banished  
  
As she leaned forward Banished couldn't help but think of something. Even though she's only been with the group for only a few days, Banished is believes he's starting to LIKE this woman.  
  
Well that's all and I hope you enjoyed it. If you could please be a responsible reader and review this story. Now the reason why it took so long to come out with this chapter is because at the same time I'm doing another story and it a little hard to do two stories at once. 


	22. authors note

I guess I own all of you an explanation of my recent absence. Well you see its not that I've been gone or have been sick a lot. Its just that the girl I was in love with broke my heart and I haven't been emotionally able to write any kind of romance. anyways I hope you understand why I've been gone. Oh and as for the next chapter its going to be a doozy. You'll find out what happened to Misty after she left the group. 


	23. Misty's Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me  
  
Misty's Journey  
  
As Banished and Delia were having there moment, Ash was hungry so he was heading toward the kitchen [turn away Ash, turn away] however when he passed Misty's room.  
  
"No please stop." said a crying Misty through the door.  
  
As soon as Ash heard this he ran into Misty's room and went to her side.  
  
"Misty. Come on girl wake up." said Ash as he shook Misty awake.  
  
Misty suddenly woke up, startled and confused where she is. However a mere moment after waking up she realized where she was.  
  
"Oh Ash." said Misty as she embraced Ash  
  
"What's wrong Misty?" asked a very concerned Ash  
  
"I was dreaming about it, again?" said Misty through her tears  
  
"Misty, what happened to you after you left?" asked Ash  
  
"I don't think I can tell you Ash." said the sobbing Misty  
  
"Maybe it'll help." said Ash  
  
"Alright, as you know I left to help my sisters because they had to leave the gym and they needed someone to watch over the gym. Well they were gone for about six months and after they got back it was back to the usual things. We fought non-stop, eventually driving me away once again. Well after that I started traveling with whoever would take me. Usually boys who were just entering puberty and they wanted to say that they already had a girlfriend, even an ugly one like myself. Well after they would try and take our 'relationship' to the next level I ran off and joined up with someone else. I did that for about two and a half years. That was until I met someone, he was older then most of the other people, around 22. He treated me better then any of the other boys I had traveled with. He wined me, he dined me, and we even danced. One time when I came down with a cold he brought me flowers and hoped that I got better soon. It was the closest thing to paradise that I've ever experienced. It went on like this for six months. However one day when I was making breakfast.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Morning Misty." said Steve as he walked out of his tent  
  
"Morning, Breakfast if almost done." said a cheerful Misty  
  
"Alright, say misty can we talk about something?" said Steve  
  
"Sure what?" asked Misty  
  
"It's your mouth." said Steve  
  
"What about it?" asked Misty  
  
"I'm getting sick and tired of you bitching and I want you to use it for something besides talking." said a now very angry Steve  
  
"Oh really what would you like me to use it for then." said an enraged Misty  
  
To make his point he just simply unzipped his pants and took out his penis. If it wasn't for the fact that she was embarrasses at seeing this for the first time, she would have been laughing at the size. It was only three and a half inches and not even half an inch thick, with marble size balls to match.  
  
"What exactly do you plan on me doing with that?" asked a now almost purple faced Misty, the reason why she almost purple is from her embarrassment,  
  
"What do you think, give me a blow job." said Steve  
  
"And why would you think I would do that." said Misty as she made a mental note to high tail it as soon as they reached the next city.  
  
"Because if you don't then I'll feel bad, and if I feel bad then this person will suffer." said Steve as he pulled out a photo.  
  
Misty was shocked to see who was on the photo. It was Ash, granted he was several years older but it was the same lovable, innocent, sweet boy.  
  
"Believe it or not, Misty, but I always know where the kid is and I can have him get in an accident. And don't lie to me because I know you had feelings for him and you still do. How would you like to live with the fact that you're the reason why he died and all because you refused to give someone a blow job." said a very confident Steve  
  
As Misty listened to him she had a feeling that he was telling the truth and if she didn't do what he said Ash would have an 'accident'. After all ever since she first meet him he has been able to do things that were thought impossible and it doesn't surprise her that he knows where Ash is at all times.  
  
"Tell you what, how about we start you off easy. All you have to do is just jerk me off while licking the head. It might take me longer but I'll eventually get off. If you just want to just get right to the sucking that's alright by me." said Steve as he laid down on a nearby rock and pointed his dick straight into the sky, "You may now begin."  
  
Misty was in the middle of a war with herself. If she did what he wanted Ash would be alright. But in the process she would lose her dignity.  
  
*End Flashback* [A/N now I know you don't want to read this but I would just like to point out that Misty didn't tell him that it was a picture of Ash. She simply said it was a picture of someone who she cared for. Good now if you don't mind I'm going to go hide in the same box I constructed when I made chapter 3]  
  
"So what happened after that?" asked Ash  
  
"I did what he said." said a now tearful Misty, "It was like that for six months. That was until he....until he.....he" Misty could not say the words. They seemed stuck in her throat.  
  
"You don't have to say it Misty I understand." said Ash in an almost whisper.  
  
"No, I want to. He raped me, then he had his pokemon rape me. I wanted to die throughout the whole thing. Just to end the pain." said Misty through Ash's shirt  
  
"Misty..." said Ash  
  
"Ash please don't leave me." said Misty  
  
"Alright." said Ash as he held Misty closer to his body.  
  
'Maybe one day I'll tell him all of my little secrets. But I'll tell him when  
  
The reason Misty didn't want Ash to leave was because she felt safe in his arms. When he was holding her she felt like nothing in the world can touch her. The two fell asleep in each other arms and never had a single nightmare.  
  
Well that's it and I hope you're not going to kill me. Now mind if I ask you all something. Has my Drama improved? If it has or hasn't let me know ok. As you all can guess I've managed to bounce back and I'm in full form. Now for some even worse news, on the March 23rd I leave for the Military and I won't be able to update in a VERY long time. But do not fear for when I am able to I will return and finish what I started. Oh BTW I know that I felt you with a few cliff hangers. in case you don't know what they are I'll tell you. First off if you didn't read the previous chapter you don't know that Delia was about to kiss Banished, what happened? sorry I'm the only person who knows that answer and I'm not going to tell a human being. Now the second one is, what are Misty's secrets? One we all know right? She's in love with Ash. That ones a freebie, but there are many more and I'm not telling. Anyway that's all of the cliffhangers I have. Anyway please be a responsible reader and review. It may not get them out sooner but I would really appreciate it. 


	24. Hey people

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me

After several months of the war going on things have been going badly for the human race. Despite having thousands of people joining and advanced training from the Banished Council cities were falling by the day and it seemed that nothing could stand in their way. However today something new will happen that will change the course of the war.

"Hey Banished where have you been taking us?" asked Misty

"To Mount Silver." Stated Banished simply

"Isn't there suppose to be a demon base near there." Said James

"Yes." That was all Banished said

"So why are we going there?" asked Ash with pikachu, in his favorite position, sitting on Ash's shoulder.

"I think I know why." Said Delia

"How come mom?" asked Ash

Hey people what's up how you doing. Guess what I'm back and this is a little preview of the next chapter I'm writing right now. I hope you enjoy it because there will be a lot more of it as soon as I can make more. I'm normally to busy with tech school to write and this is an 1 in a million chance.


	25. Steve Strikes Back

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so please don't sue me

Steve Strikes Back

After several months of the war going on things have been going badly for the human race. Despite having thousands of people joining and advanced training from the Banished Council cities were falling by the day and it seemed that nothing could stand in their way. However today something new will happen that will change the course of the war.

"Hey Banished where have you been taking us?" asked Misty

"To Mount Silver." Stated Banished simply

"Isn't there suppose to be a demon base near there." Said James

"Yes." That was all Banished said

"So why are we going there?" asked Ash with pikachu, in his favorite position, sitting on Ash's shoulder.

"I think I know why." Said Delia

"How come mom?" asked Ash

"Blaze once mentioned that he met someone up on the mountain that made him ten times stronger. I take it your going to have my son train under him." Guessed Delia

Banished never got out what he was going to say next, because he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Now!" screamed out a voice as a dozen men suddenly came out of the bushes and restrained everyone.

"What the hell is going on?" questioned Delia

"Well now, long time no see Delia." said a man as he made himself known by coming out of the woods.

"Steve!" said both Delia and Misty as they remember who he is all to well.

"Well now, looks like it's my lucky day. I meet someone I almost had but got away and I get someone I already had." said Steve

"How is it that you're still alive, Banished killed you?" said Misty

"Well let's just say that Banished here isn't the only clone around here." said Steve

Steve started walking towards Banished and raised his fist into the air.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this." said Steve

'This is the bastard, this is the bastard that raped Misty.' were the only thoughts going through Ash's mind at the moment. While these thoughts of pure anger were coursing through Ash's head a new power was forming from within. It is the same power that his father had many years before.

Steve grabbed a dazed Banished and lifted him off of the ground and brought him close enough so Steve can whisper into his ear.

"You know what? Since your about to die I think I'm going to tell you the truth about yourself. Would you like to know about yourself? Well the truth is that…" said Steve

It was then that Ash was unleashing the power from within. The power that made his father take his first life.

"Boss look." said one of Steve's goons.

It was then that Steve started to take notice of the boy that had dark energy swirling around him, but not consuming him. He had only seen this done once in his life time and as he took a closer look at him he noticed the similarities. Same facial features same hair, the only real difference is his eyes which are honey comb brown. The next two words described Steve's very mood as he realized who this boy is.

"Ah shit." said Steve

Ash unleashed his power and knocked back the man that was holding him. Ash had dark energy swirling around his body as if it would consume him if he just simply let it. All of the other men just stood there completely frozen. They didn't know what to do, they had never seen anything like this. They did the only impulse that came up, they ran for there lives.

'Shit why didn't I recognize that kid.' thought Steve as he watched the boy slowly walk toward him.

When Steve tried to run Ash was instantly in front of him. When he turned around again there was Ash again. He was moving so fast no one could keep up with him. Steve has never been this scared in his entire life.

'Damn it why on earth did it have to be this kid.' thought Steve, 'I can only hope that he doesn't know how to fly.'

Steve took off in a last ditch effort. Everything was going fine until Steve turned around to check but saw that Ash was gone. However when he brought his head back Ash was standing right in front of him. If a person could read Ash's face they could see that he had a sneer that was very unfamiliar to his normally innocent features. However Steve could easily read the expression in his red devil like eyes. Ash punched Steve and sent him four feet into the earth. Steve had never felt this much pain in his entire life, not even when he died for the first time. As he laid there he contemplated something that was once said to him, once long ago.

Flash back

"I suggest you take my advice and leave the girl at the next city." said the Elder

"Who are you talking about?" questioned Steve

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about, the girl that's sucking you dick. If you take this any further then today it will be your down fall." said the Elder

"Old man I will take this as far as I see fit. Unless you think you can stop me then this conversation is over." said Steve as he walked out of the room, the very next day Steve raped Misty.

Flash back ends

'Damnit why on earth did I think with my balls instead of my head.' though Steve as he was picked up by his shirt and raised off of the ground only to get kicked in the head by Ash.

Ash brought up his hand and formed an energy ball. This attack was strong enough, that if released, would kill Steve in an instant.

'Oh no this kid is going to kill me. I don't want to die again.' thought Steve as he saw the attack Ash was getting ready to throw at him.

Ash unleashed his attack at Steve. The attack came within a foot of killing Steve before suddenly getting deflected by someone. Banished stood there with a cool resolve that one can only get from years of fighting.

"This changes nothing. After this is over your still going to die." said Banished

Well after finally getting some time off I was finally able to update my story. hope you enjoy it and please be a good reader and review.


End file.
